Sins of the past
by aki6
Summary: About Hiko and his past. not very popular content but I can't help writing it. Do review and tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Sins of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Tokyo  
  
It was those kind of rainy evenings when all sane people would be safe and snug at home, warming themselves beside the welcoming heat of the hearth. But at the Akabeko, there were still a few customers held back by the rain. Standing under the porch, they began another exchange of rumours and gossips but none of the news were as captivating as the one that happened a few weeks ago.  
  
"… and he just appeared like a god to strike down that giant and saved the Yahiko-boy!"  
  
" Yeah, and did you know, he was so fast that all his actions were a blur and when he's finished, that crazy giant lost the big cannon he had on his hand and was hit from nine different angles too!!!"  
  
"Wow!!!"  
  
Silence descent as all five of the wildly impresssed young men contemplated the dashing style and panache of the Kamiya dojo's resident laundry man and cook, Himura Kenshin. "What a man…" They shook their heads in disbelief and admiration as they each wandered back home. The glow of the setting sun shone through the slowly dissipating clouds as the gentle drizzle stopped altogether.  
  
Inside the Akabeko, a woman of indiscriminate age brought a cup of tea to her lips. A wide-brimmed straw hat shielded her features from prying eyes. Indeed, it was unusual to see a woman with her kind of height in Japan. Curious speculators suspected that she must be one of those gaijins, foreigners from big steamships but what was she doing here? And was she really a foreigner?  
  
Sipping her tea, Kaede wondered about what she had heard. A sword style that relied heavily on speed to accomplish an attack that would hit all nine fatalities of the targeted victim so fast the spectators could only see a single blur. What could it be but the nine-headed dragon slash of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? She turned this thought over idly in her mind. Could it be him? Indeed, how long had it been since she last saw him? Twenty-odd years. Her lips curled up wryly. She should stop lying to herself. It's been exactly twenty-four years. No matter how far or how long she had been wandering around the world to ran away from those memories,she could never forget.  
  
Not the childhood that she spent with him. The teasing and the laughter, quarrels and making up, tears and…kisses. She put the teacup down and touched her lips with her fingers. Remembering. No, never would she be able to forget the kisses. But neither could she forget nor forgive what happened that day. The day her happiness and innocence died. Kaede's eyes, softened with the sweet memories of the past hardened. Perhaps, it was time to confront the past.  
  
Shrugging off her maudlin thoughts, she stood up. Gasps of surprise sounded from the few customers in the Akabeko. Standing up, she dwafed all the men in the restaurant. But her height was not the only reason why she drew such a big reaction. It was the whole package. The hat that protected her from other's stray curiosity had tilted back, revealing her face. A face that despite it's beauty betrayed steely determination. Almond-shaped eyes of emerald green spoke of a foreign heritage. But only that and her height tell of it. For her height not withstanding, she was surprisingly slim not big-boned as her height would suggest. As for her face, if not for her green eyes, she would look like the quintessential oriental beauty with her straight nose, well-shaped lips and perfect porcelain skin.  
  
Indifferent to the admiration she drew, she headed for the owner of the shop, the warm and and polite Tae. "Excuse me, do you by any chance know the person whom the men outside were talking about just now?" Tae looked up at this stranger with an apprehensive expression. Although she was a woman and not likely to be looking for trouble with Kenshin, she couldn't quite shake off an uneasy feeling. Especially when she happened to see the sword she wore at her side underneath her cloak.  
  
" Ano… may I know why you are looking for Himura-san?" Tae started nervously as she remembered the Kenshin-gumi returning home with Kaoru only a fortnight ago bearing all kinds of injuries. Luckily, none of the wounds were life-threatening especially Sano's. If he had died, who would pick up his tab? Busy with her own thoughts, she did not notice her customer's change of expression. Himura-san? Did he change his name or was this the wrong person? No matter what, she frowned, this was still a lead to finding him. Seeing Tae's worried looks, she decided to keep part of the truth to herself.  
  
" Oh, he sounded like a friend I've not seen for a long time," she smiled, causing the customers still around to swoon. Even Tae, a woman could not help but be taken in by that smile. " He's staying at the Kamiya dojo just south of the city,"in a daze, Tae watched as the striking woman mouthed her thanks and walked out of the restaurant. 


	2. chapter2

Chapter2  
  
Tokyo-Kamiya dojo  
  
  
  
The delightful fragrance of grilled fish wafted into the dining room. Sano, who was there to freeload off his friends took a sniff and decided that he had made the right choice in coming here instead of going to the Akabeko to add on to his ever-growing tab. "Sano! If you're going to be eating here, at least help to set the table!!" Kaoru glared down at Sano, tapping one foot impatiently. "Go on, make yourself useful!"  
  
For the past few days, Kaoru's temper had been very short indeed. Since they came back from the Enishi farce, Kaoru had been busy learning how to take care of Kenshin from Megumi. Clean his wounds, dress it etc. And now, Kenshin had totally recovered from all his injuries and from Kaoru's tender loving care. But nothing was happening between the two of them anymore! Kaoru groaned inwardly. I mean, the guy gave up on himself, went to live in the ronin village, practically sealed his sword when he thought I was died. Now I'm alive and in front of him and he hides behind that rorounin façade again! Baka, baka, BAKA Kenshin!!!!  
  
Kaoru punctuated each agitated thought with a sharp rap of her bokken on the wooden floor. Sano looked up at Kaoru, first with puzzlement then with growing comprehension. A sly glint sparkled in his mischievous brown eyes. "Yo, jou-chan, Kenshin is moving real slow on you, huh? You know, before you exercise Yahiko to death or demolish the entire flooring with that bokken, maybe you should make the first move. Y'know," he winked, " if you don't do something, the two of you will probably spontaneously combust from sexual frustration!"  
  
Ending with a loud gaffaw, Sano scrambled out of the way into the kitchen just as Kaoru turned a fearsome red. Bokken in hand, Kaoru raced after Sano gritting her teeth, oh boy, he is going to be so dead when I catch him.  
  
Ahh, just another normal day at the Kamiya Dojo, thought Kenshin as he looked at the two over-grown children chasing each other around the kitchen yelling death threats. Automatically tuning out the chaos that ensued, Kenshin turned his thoughts back to the problem that had been worrying him. Uhmmmm…maybe problem wasn't the right word. After all the problem has a name. Kaoru. Mentally recounting the dangers they had been through for the past month, he had to have another conference with his other self again.  
  
Battousai: We can't leave her anymore. Admit it like a man and stop being such a wuss!  
  
Kenshin: You think this is easy?(growl) I have heart palpitations every time I think of  
  
her being in danger because of me! All the times she is in danger or in tears,  
  
it's because of me! (chibi Kenshin shook his head in despair) I must leave to save her from myself.  
  
Battousai: (eyes glowing a fierce gold) You idiot! It's too late to go ! Everybody knows she's our weak point now. If we leave, she'll be prime target for all the enemies we made in the past! (chibi battousai taking deep breaths to calm down)What we should do now is stay and protect her forever, her physical well-being as well as her reputation. Therefore we should marry her, so there!(chibi battousai jutted his chin out pugnaciously in challenge)  
  
Kenshin: (eyes in swirl) Ororororo……marry?  
  
Battousai: (narrowed eyes with distinctive hitokiri's killer glare)Or do you propose we live in sin with the woman we love?  
  
Kenshin: (sweatdrop) Ororororororo……….(fainted dead away)  
  
  
  
Kenshin blinked, shocked out of his own revelry. Marriage??? He turned the idea over in his mind a few times, examining it from all angles. Hmmmm….. Being a man given to split-second decisions on the battle fields, he over-compensated on normal, everyday decisions. And this whopper was probably going to take him a few weeks.  
  
While the Kamiya household went about their life inside the dojo, outside, a cloaked figure removed her hat and stared up at the sign. "Kamiya Dojo," Kaede mouthed the words silently. Would he be inside? There's only one way to find out. Without giving herself any chance to reconsider, she rapped sharply on the wooden gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I think I missed out something very important in the first chapter. The traditional disclaimer. I don't own Rorouni Kenshin or any of the characters inside. I just make up stories about them so don't sue me.  
  
I'll probably write a chapter everyday if I can wrest the computer from my brother so this fic will be completed, that I promise. And…. Well, this is my first attempt so I appreciate any reviews at all. Thanks to Tweese-chan and Winter for their reviews and for sure Hiko is going to feature greatly in all his arrogant magnificence from chapter 4 onwards. So watch out! 


	3. chapter3

I finally remember to put the disclaimer where it belongs. Rorouni Kenshin and associated characters doesn't belong to me. Only Kuroda Kaede's mine. Ok. Now I'm finish with this so let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Toyko-Kamiya Dojo  
  
  
  
The sudden knock on the gate took everybody by surprise. It was already quite late in the evening and the only friend who might come for a free dinner was Sano and he was already here. It must have been the events of the past few weeks for all the occupants of the dojo were silent for a moment before rushing out into the front garden.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered uncertainly, staring at the gate but making no move to open it. Without consious thought, Kenshin reached for her hand holding it tightly within his own. 'No one can take her away from my side this time,' the battousai in him bared his teeth. Sensing the tension in the air, Sano gave a forced laugh and said, " Come on, lighten up. We're going to look like such fools if its just the fox lady coming to check on our wounds!"He reached for Yahiko's head and ruffled his hair. " Go get the door."  
  
Oddly enough, Yahiko did not answer back. Kaoru"s 'death' and Kenshin desertion have left scars on all of them but for Yahiko, it seemed that he had grown up all of a sudden. His goals have been made clear to him and the knowledge of his purpose has strengthened him such that he was no longer the same boy he was.  
  
Without a word, Yahiko reached for the gate and opened it. Whoever or whatever they were expecting, it was definitely not ……her? The dark figure outside stepped into the light and their suspicions were confirmed. She was a woman. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. It is highly unlikely for Kenshin to have a female enemy seeing how popular he was with women from the age of five onwards. Now that Kaoru felt that the alarm was off, she took a closer look at this late visitor. Tall, striking, breath-takingly beautiful in fact. The light from the gas lamp in the garden fell across her face and she could hear the gasp of admiration from Sano. Looking behind her, she saw the dumbstruck faces of the three guys. Kenshin shook his head and let out a soft 'Oro'. Yahiko, still too young to appreciate fully her beauty recovered fast. But Kaoru was most offended by Kenshin's reaction. What did he mean by 'Oro'?  
  
Kaoru fumed inwardly while putting on her most helpful expression, " Hello, is there anything we can help you with?"  
  
Kaede looked at the four oddly assorted people assembled in front of her. A tall young man with the air of a streetfighter, white jacket, red head band. Sizing him up quickly, she could tell that he's not a sword wielder. She slided her gaze over to the boy in front. Great spirit, she could tell from looking into his eyes. Kaede noticed with approval the bokken in his hands. From the way he is holding it, he has been well-trained. The young woman beside him……hmmm. From the gi and hakama she's wearing to the bokken in her hands, she's very likely to be his instructor. Capable, she concluded, but definitely not in the calibre of the red-head behind her. She studied him with more interest. His sword-ki, though muted felt familiar.  
  
Kaede's eyes widened and she spoke without thought, " It's you! You're the one who learnt the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!"  
  
Her exclaimation had Kaoru and Yahiko's hands flying to the handle of their bokkens and readying themselves in fighting stance while Sano spat out the fish bone he was chewing on and cracked his knuckles. Kenshin's eyes narrowed with a faint amber glow. This lady had better not be looking for trouble with him 'cos with the way events had been happening around them lately, any sign of potential danger would be stomped on with all the force of an elephant stomping on a matchstick.  
  
Sano pushed Kaoru behind him. If there's danger again, she's not going to get in the first wave of it. Jutting his chin out belligerently, he drawled, "And who might you be?" A bit taken aback at their animosity, Kaede collected herself and answered with another question instead, "I'm looking for Hiko Shinji. Is he here?"  
  
The Kenshin-gumi looked at each other in surprise. Hiko Shinji? Is the surname just a coincidence? But that couldn't be. She knows about the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, an almost unheard of ancient sword style. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with an unspoken question in her eyes. Is there another Hiko around who knows the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Kenshin shook his head imperceptibly. Not that I know of.  
  
This unexpected development had shaken Kenshin out of his recent penchant for seeing danger lurking everywhere. Moving in front, he sensed no hostility or hatred, just a barely suppressed expectance, anticipation and …… he cannot be sure but it seemed to be apprehension too. A queer mix. As if she longed for something but at the same time, feared getting it. Caught up in the turmoil of her emotions, Kenshin did not sense the strong underlying sword ki that was more than a match for his own.  
  
"We don't know a Hiko Shinji but we do know someone with the surname of Hiko. Maybe you'd like to come in and join us for dinner while we talk about it?" Kenshin offered. Kaede agreed, " All right, thank you for your offer." Even if Shinji was not here, this red haired young man probably held the clue to his whereabouts. The similar ki she felt from him was unmistakable. She followed him into the brightly lit dojo with the others following behind still looking at her suspiciously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was a somber affair. Sano and Yahiko ate their dinner without the usual snatching of food from each other's plates and exchange of insults. Kaoru had her head down, her attention seemingly centred on her food. But the truth of the matter was, she was jealous. Why did Kenshin invite that Kuroda Kaede in? And without consulting her too! Shoving more rice into her mouth, she was determined not to let her peevishness show.  
  
After the dinner, they moved out into the dojo. Seated around a low table with a cup of steaming tea in hand, Kaede pondered over what she wanted to say. Recalling what had happened all those years ago, she discovered that there were many things that she could not make sense of and were in conflict with what she thought. Sighing, she decided to say as little as possible. "Hiko Shinji, was my father's adopted son. He learnt the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu from my father," pausing, she took a sip from her cup, "Shinji was a genius. He mastered all the techniques by the time he was nineteen, becoming one of the youngest swordmaster of the Hiten school." In Kaede's mind, she could see as clearly as if he were in front of her, his long black hair teased by the wind as he smiled as her. The look in his eyes as he brushed away the leaves entangled in her hair. His seriousness when he took over from her father in coaching her in her sword skills. His know-it-all attitude when he bullies her……  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko leaned over and searched her face. She seemed to be lost in another world. Her face was flushed and eyes dreamy. Kaoru picked up her cup and sniffed. It's tea not sake. Hmm. Turning away from the cup, she studied Kaede's face intently. The bloom on her cheeks and that look…She must be in love. Kaoru concluded.  
  
While the four of them debated whether to shake her out of her daydreams, there came another knock on the gate. This time, the knock was loud, sharp and impatient. They jumped, startled. Another visitor? This night appeared to be getting more and more interesting by the moment.  
  
" Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, you stay here with Kaede-dono. Sano and I will see who's out there." Before Kaoru could protest, the question of the visitor's identity was solved.  
  
"Baka deshi!!! Come and get the door before I tear it down!!!!"  
  
"Shishou?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah!! Hiko's finally making an appearance!! What's he doing here and what's his relation to Kaede and who's Shinji? All that will be answered(hopefully) in the next chapter so do keep a lookout for it. 


	4. chapter4

Rorouni Kenshin and associated characters doesn't belong to me. Only Kuroda Kaede's mine. Ok. Now I'm finish with this so let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few days ago in Kyoto  
  
High up in the mountains, Hiko Seiijuro sat in front of his kiln with a bottle of sake at hand. Studying the way his newest venture in pottery was being baked in the kiln, he lifted the bottle to his mouth and tilted his head back for another gulp. Nothing. No mana from heaven. Frowning slightly, he shook the bottle. No sound. It's empty all right. Looking back at the kiln, he saw that the pot would have to be baked for another day before it can be taken out. Ample time for him to make a trip down to Kyoto for another month's supply of sake. So thinking, he fling the bottle over his shoulder and started down the mountain.  
  
For a man as arrogant as Seiijuro, one would have thought that he swaggered instead of walked. But no. Instead, he paced. Rather like a huge predator. It wasn't conscious on his part but people naturally move out of his way when he's heading in their direction. As he entered the market place, he saw two familiar figures in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow. It's the overly genki weasel-girl skipping beside a tall, remote figure. Shinomori Aoshi, if he's not wrong. Not wanting to start a conversation, he deliberately started off in the opposite direction. But he caught a snatch of conversation that stopped him.  
  
"......ne, Aoshi-sama, isn't it a shame that Kenshin cannot use his sword anymore? Megumi says the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is taking an awful lot out of him. And this time, the fight with Enishi is likely to be his last and......."  
  
The weasel girl's chatter fades away as they travelled towards the Aoiya. Hiko continued on his way to the sake shop he frequents but his thoughts were no longer on his next cup of sake. He mulled over what he'd just heard. His baka deshi unable to use a sword anymore. He would not admit it to anyone but he is worried. From what he knows of the weasel girl, she's overly impulsive, overly genki and quite possibly over-the-top in her use of words. But still, her words reminded him of something he had overlooked when he first started teaching Kenshin the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. His puny size.  
  
His master, Hiko recalled, was a big man. A veritable giant who's half a head taller than he is. He himself stands head and shoulders above everyone he had ever seen with the exception of his master. Besides height, the training they had undergone gave them an impressive physique. But Kenshin? Looking at him, people probably thought he was ill-treated or malnourished. Hiko shook his head in disgust.  
  
No matter what, Kenshin's condition troubles him. Maybe he should make a trip to Tokyo. After all, he had not been out of Kyoto for years. It would be interesting to see what's been happening around Japan and see whether the new Meiji government is doing their job. He grinned suddenly. The trip itself would be worth it to see the look on his baka deshi's face when he realised who came calling. Beside, he should regard it as an honour that he deign to visit.  
  
That night, he packed enough sake to last him to Tokyo before setting off.  
  
Tokyo-Kamiya Dojo  
  
The present  
  
Hiko Seiijuro stared down at Kenshin. "And what took you so long?" Way too surprised to see his shishou here, Kenshin could not master a response. His shishou, here, in the flesh! The hermit who lives apart from the rest of the world, hardly ever comes down from his mountain except for his sake. Here?? What does he want?  
  
Hiko Seiijuro could almost read his pupil's mind. His reaction was so totally expected that his satisfaction at guessing rightly was greatly diminished. Planting his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, he pushed him away and stepped inside. The push shocked him out of his thoughts. He whirled around to see Hiko standing behind him with his arms folded and that...that expression on his face. Almost sulkingly, he turned and closed the gate muttering under his breath, " Welcome to Tokyo, Shishou."  
  
" Pouting doesn't become you, Kenshin," Ignoring his baka deshi, he strode into the dojo, his white cape flowing with his every move. Inside his mind, Hiko was pondering how to pose the question of his student's health to him. It was important that he doesn't think that he came specially to ask about his well-being.  
  
Deep in his own thoughts, he did not notice the sudden rise in sword ki until it was almost too late. Instinctively, he raised his sword in a familiar arc to block the blow. But even as he prepared a counter attack, he experienced a sense of déjà vu. The angle of the attack, the speed at which it came, it all clamoured in his brains bringing to mind a familiar figure. One that he buried deep in the recesses of his mind and never allowed himself to recall.  
  
His body moved as one, smoothly knocking away the sword and intending to trap her between the walls when he caught a glimpse of her face. A face that remained etched forever in his memories. His eyes widened and he could feel the grip he had on his sword hilt slackened. Kaede took advantage of his lapse in concentration to turn the table. Swiftly, she regained control and forced him back with her blade at his throat.  
  
The harsh rasp of their breaths intermingled. Hiko stood with his back to the wall and his hand held his sword negligently by his side. All his attention was on the woman in front of him. Kaede stared into his face, searchingly. A bitter-sweet feeling welled up within her. He did not change much. Still the same deep-set eye that's darker than night and the features that look as if it had been hewn from stone. In his eyes, she saw a whole myraid of emotions all aswirl in his onyx eyes, as tangled and unseparable as a ball of strings. Disbelief, longing......love? Or was she seeing what she hoped to see?  
  
Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin stood motionless, their mouths gaping open, unble to believe their eyes. Kenshin especially. He had never seen such naked emotions on his teacher's face before in the six years by his side. Never thought his teacher capable of such feelings. Not that Hiko Seiijuro was unfeeling or cold but he was simply too self-possessed and contained. Softer feelings such as love was a concept too odd to associate with Hiko Seiijuro because he did not need anybody.  
  
Kenshin looked at Sano, Yahiko and Kaoru. He knew their shock was a result of seeing Hiko bested and by a woman at that, not by the obvious emotions on his face. Kenshin turned back to face his teacher. He was the only person in the room who read clearly Hiko's feelings but he never thought it could exist. In that moment, he felt that he had never understood his Shishou at all.  
  
"Kaede?" His tone was uncertain, a quality alien to his being.  
  
"Yes, Shinji, it's me. I'm back for the explanation you owe me,"  
  
Yeah! Hiko finally made an appearance!! So what do you think of him? The way I see it, he cares more for his baka deshi than he let on. And his emotions ran deeper too. Just because he doesn't show it, doesn't mean he don't have any. The fighting scene was rotten, I admit that freely but I really don't know much about sword fighting so bear with me. Do give me some feedback. Let me know if his love for Kaede is really as unbelievable as Kenshin thnks. Thanks. 


	5. chapter5

Rorouni Kenshin and associated characters doesn't belong to me. Only Kuroda Kaede's mine.  
  
Chapter5  
  
The door slided close so fast that it almost took the skin off their noses. Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin jerked their head back and stared at the firmly drawn door in front of them. The idea was very obvious. No interruptions and no trespassers allowed. But their curiousity was so great that no mere paper door was going to keep them away. Hunching over together, they pressed their ears to the door.  
  
In the next instance, the door slided open and the four of them fell into the room and sprawled in an undignified heap on the floor. Untangling their limbs, they tried for an innocent smile at the towering giant standing over them with a dark scowl on his face and arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Get out now and don't come near this room. The next time I catch any of you near, I will slice off your ears. Now, OUT!" He growled out his threat, fingering the blade of his sword, his every gesture a warning. With an audible gulp, Sano eyed him nervously before scrambling out of the room with Kaoru and Yahiko close behind him. Kenshin followed more slowly. He could not help but look back at Kuroda Kaede who was standing with her back to the door. The expression on her face could not be seen but her stiff stance and firmly set shoulders spoke of barely suppressed emotions. He cast another worried look at his shishou as he moved out of the room.  
  
Joining the rest of his friends, they headed for the porch as the door closed behind them with a crash. Kaoru winced. She muttered under her breath, "This is my dojo and he has the gall to threaten me. I ought to throw him out." They settled themselves down on the steps of the porch. Kaoru nudged Kenshin with her elbow, "Kenshin, do you know what's the story with Hiko-san and Kuroda-san?"  
  
Kenshin shifted on the steps trying to find a more comfortable position. "I've never heard shishou mention her before. I wouldn't know about the past few years but when I stayed with him, I've never seen him so out of sort," Kenshin frowned thoughtfully, "There's women throwing themselves at him, and he enjoys the attention, yeah...But it was never serious. Not for him anyway. His only weakness is sake, not women." He shrugged and added silently `And the sake is more out of habit than a true weakness.' He comtemplated the matter and decided from the looks of matter, shishou's real weakness has finally emerged. Kuroda Kaede. After all, she managed to disarm him.  
  
Sano chewed thoughtfully on his fish-bone as he leaned against the support pillar, "You know, looking at the confrontation between the two of them earlier on, Kuroda-san holds a big grudge against your shishou." He grinned suddenly, "It's highly probable your shishou toyed with her feelings. Loved her and left her and now she's back to force your shishou to marry her." Sano concluded with an evil smirk.  
  
"I've a feeling that things aren't as simple as that. For one thing, Hiko Seiijuro is not that kind of irresponsible jerk unlike some people I can name," Kaoru looked at Sano fro the corner of her eyes leaving no doubt as to who she was referring to. Yahiko nodded his head vehemently in agreement. "And do you remember, she called him Shinji. There's more to this than meets the eyes." There was silence for a moment until Yahiko added hesitantly, "Uhmm, Kenshin, did you notice anything strange about the style of her attacks?"  
  
"There's nothing strange about it, Yahiko. It's one of the basic attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. She did mention her father being shishou's master." The strange thing is that if they had not met for a long time, shouldn't they be happy to see each other again? Why did she attack without warning? If shishou had not surprised Kuroda-san with a counter strike and regained the upper hand, would she have killed him? Kenshin scratched his head in frustration. He could not make head or tail out of this mess.  
  
Back inside the room, silence reigned. Hiko sheathed his sword and stared wordlessly at Kaede's back. Memories of the past that he had never been able to erase floated to the surface. Because they weakened him, caught him in a snare of regrets and tied him to the past, he shoved them behind him so he could get on with his life. Unbiddened, the expression on Kenshin's face when he realised the price of learning the last stroke of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was his shishou's life rose in his mind. He had never been as unguarded as his baka deshi as to let what he was really feeling show on his face but now, he could see his image superimposed on his pupils's. And the horror on Kenshin's face was on his too.  
  
The room seemed to fade away and he was standing in the middle of the forest with his sword. Drops of blood dripped down his sword forming a small puddle on the ground. The sword was an excellent one. Within seconds, the blood had all dripped clean off the blade leaving no trace except for the redness slowly sipping into the soil.  
  
"Congratulations, you have mastered the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki," the twelth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Hiko Seiijuro smiled as he rasped out his last words, "You've not disappointed me, Shinji." Still reeling from the shock and horror of what he had done, Shinji walked as if in a daze. Kneeling down, he supported his shishou's large frame, putting his arms behind his shoulders. "Shinji, there's no need for you to feel too guilty. It's a necessary transition and I'm ready to go. From now on, you will be known as Hiko Seiijuro, the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Take care of Kaede......" His words trailed away.  
  
"Shishou. Shishou!" Nineteen-years old Hiko Seiijuro, the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, formerly Hiko Shinji, adopted son and disciple of Hiko Seiijuro the twelfth struggled to control his grief. He must be strong, for himself and for Kaede.  
  
There was sudden sound and he looked up. In the clearing in front of him, Kaede stood, stunned by what she saw. Her father covered in blood, lying lifelessly in Shinji's arms.Their swords laid abandoned on the ground. She looked away from her father and into Shinji's eyes, the guilt she saw there was a blow she could not recover from. His voice sounded like an echo in the vacuum of grief. "It was an accident. I swear, Kaede, I didn't know..." Through a misty blur, she saw him gently laying her father on the ground and walking toward her. She felt his hands on her arms.  
  
"Kaede, say something," He searched her face worriedly. It was chalk white and expressionless. "Let go of me." Shinji let his hands fall to his sides. For a long while, nothing passed between them. Then Kaede moved to her father's body. The tears that had been gathering in her eyes started to fall. Shinji stood behind her but he could not offer any comfort. How could he when he was the one who killed him?  
  
They buried him that same day and Kaede disappeared after that. Although he moved around Japan, ostensibly following the dictates of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to fight injustice, deep inside, he was hoping he could find her. But the year he decided to teach Kenshin the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he finally gave up the hope of ever seeing her again.  
  
The room came back into focus again. Hiko Seiijuro shook the memories away. The shock of seeing Kaede again after so many years had receded. But what was he going to do now? The love between them was young and passionate but before it had a chance to grow into the deep and abiding love he knew it could be, the tragedy separated them. He could not deny it. There's still love but without understanding, is it enough? And Kaede, did she hate him? And was she back for revenge?  
  
"Hiko Seiijuro, I challenge you to a duel. The time, tomorrow. The place, you decide." Kaede's voice rang coldly.  
  
Chapter 5 is done. Don't be too hard on Kaede. The woman has been through a lot, y'know. If your sweetheart killed your father, you'd have some issues to settle with him too. The duel won't be next chapter. I plan to go into their childhood through Kaede's eyes next. Probably quite full of glorious Hiko moments but I can't quite decide yet. 


	6. chapter6

Rorouni Kenshin and associated characters doesn't belong to me. Only Kuroda Kaede's mine.  
  
This chapter took longer than expected to finish. To get a feel of Hiko, I read the parts in the comics where he appeared again and again. But I still couldn't quite get a grasp of what he was like when he was young so I had to use quite a bit of my imagination. Hope it didn't come out too bad. Btw, to avoid the confusion of two Hikos, I will refer to Kaede's father as Shishou instead of Hiko the twelfth which is too long winded.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Silence reigned in the room devastated by Kaede's calm challenge. Hiko reeled inwardly in pain. Closing his eyes, he struggled to stop himself from reaching out and giving her a good shake. Why must it come to this? Why can't she reconcile herself with what happened so many years ago? But a small voice spoke up from the depths of his soul. It may not be your fault and it may be unavoidable but it does not make the pain any less. In the long line of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu swordmasters, the sacrifice of the previous master had long been ordained. The guilt each successor carried was a burden just like the dictates of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu which could only be laid down in death.  
  
He did not expect to live when he decided to teach Kenshin the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. But because of that sakabatou, death passed him by. Yet the purpose of his life was done. There was a new successor even though he was an ungrateful brat. What reason could there be for his survival? He lived on as he always did, with his pottery and his sake. However, deep inside, he questioned his right to live especially when memories of his own shishou assailed in the nights. Recently, the past that he kept locked up had began to re-emerged and Kaede's appearance after so many years seemed to be the final card in this game that fate played on him. Perhaps he should bring it to a closure.  
  
"The dojo's compound then. I'll see you tomorrow at dawn." With a last look at her back, he walked out the door, her refusal to turn and see him cutting into his heart.  
  
When the door closed behind her, the façade of distance she strove so hard to maintain broke down. The initial shock of seeing him, really seeing him in the flesh instead of just in her mind had passed. Her emotions came undone at the sight of him. Unthinking, she attacked. An unthinking, she forced herself into a corner with the challenge she regretted as soon as she mouthed it. Lifting her head, she looked deep and hard into the stars suspended in the night skies. Father, she asked silently, am I doing the right thing?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five-years old Kuroda Kaede looked at the tall boy her father brought home, assessing his potential as a fellow playmate. Father had already gone inside the house, leaving the two of them outside to get acquainted. Father said his name was Shinji and he was eight-years old. She tilted her head thoughtfully, her eyes still on him. Gangly, with long limbs that couldn't quite decide where to go. But the awkardness of his growing body aside, his face was interesting and arresting. Eyes blacker than the bottom of the well she drew water from. Hair as black but straighter, shorter and neater than her own. Clean togs. Kaede frowned as she looked down at herself. Mud and dirt streaks on all parts of her that was not covered. Clothes as dirty. She lifted her hands and touched her hair. Tangled and caked together.  
  
Eyebrows drawn together ferociously, she glared at this intruder and decided then and there to dislike him all the way. Without a word, she stuck out her tongue at him before running back into the house. A bit taken aback, Shinji shrugged his shoulders. Funny little barbarian.  
  
When Shinji entered, he found that the table was already set and a simple dinner was ready. Shishou and the little barbarian were sitted at the small, square table and there was another place set out. Hestitating, he did not know if he should sit down too. "Come over and have dinner, Shinji. You must be hungry." Shishou turned and motioned for Shinji to come forward. He knew in his heart how strange it must have felt for Shinji to belong to a family.  
  
Without a word, he sat at his seat and wolved down his dinner. Opposite him, Kaede stared daggers. She did not like her father to pay attention to him. Father's mine, she mulled resentfully. Feeling the unfriendly stare, Shinji looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes boring into him. Little barbarian, he smirked inwardly, his feelings of not belonging here faded away as he ignored her deliberately and tucked his food in with even more gusto.  
  
Sitting at right angles from the two children, he saw the little byplay between the two and smiled. It would be good for Kaede to have someone her age around. As for Shinji, being around Kaede would be good for him too, it would teach him how to be a child again.  
  
After dinner, he cleared the plates while the two children occupied themselves individually in opposite corners of the room. This would not do. "Shinji," he called out to him, "Go take a bath and bring Kaede with you. She needs one." Shinji nodded and walked over to Kaede offering his hands. She glared at him before tossing her head and ignoring the proferred hand, got up and head for the well in the garden behind the house.  
  
Hn, Shinji sniffed, uppity little barbarian. He followed unwillingly to the well. Kaede had thrown the bucket down and was pulling up the filled bucket. Shinji watched with interest from the side. With a grunt, she managed to lift up the bucket, heavy with water and put it on the floor. Panting, she dragged her hands across her forehead wiping away the sweat, leaving a streak of white skin that was a contrast to the dirt that covered her whole face. Triumphantly, she turned to look at Shinji, a challenging glint in her eyes.  
  
A challenge? Shinji could not back down. If he did, it would be hard to regain lost ground in future. Strutting to the well, he reached for the other bucket on the ground and keeping a firm hold on the rope, tossed the bucket into the well. Feeling the weight, he pulled with all his might. Being a boy and older than Kaede, it was considerably a less difficult task for him than it was for Kaede.  
  
This time, Shinji let his smirk out in full force while Kaede fumed inwardly. Deciding that his win was enough for the moment, he took off his clothes and reached for the towel. Turning with her back to him, Kaede sat down on the stool she brought outside with her and began taking off her clothes as well. Sitting back to back, the two children refused to look at each other. Only the sound of water splashing as they rinsed the towel interrupted the silence.  
  
In the far distance, the setting sun gave off a soft,almost dreamy glow, bathing the earth in shades of orange. The summer skies was filled with the migrating birds returning home. And on this side of the mountain, there was peace.  
  
Kaede could not be bothered with a long bath. She would just get dirty again. Setting her towel aside, she reached for her clothes only to discover that she forgot to bring out a clean set. Never mind. There's clean ones on the laundry line. Getting up, she ran over to the laundry line to take down her clothes. Intent on his bath, Shinji was surprised by the sudden movement in front of him. He looked up to see a small,white, naked body, straining on tiptoes, pulling at the clothes on the line. He examined the sight for a while, amused at the antics of his new brother. He had given up on pulling the clothes and was now jumping up and down trying to reach the pegs. A broad grin on his face now, he walked over, intending to give him a hand.  
  
He did not realise that since he arrived, there had been more expression on his face than there had ever been and all of it because of Kaede. It could have been his childish resentment of him or it could be because he did not bother to hide his feelings. Whatever it was, he liked this little brother.  
  
Making no noise, he lifted Kaede so that he could reach the clothes peg. With a little gasp, Kaede twisted her body and saw her enemy with an annoying grin on his face. Silently, she debated whether to kick him or accept his help. A gust of wind blew and she shivered. Deciding it would be wiser to accept his help this time, she turned back and reached for her clothes. Setting her down, he waited imperiously for his thanks but without warning, Kaede turned around and gave him a swift kick in the shin.  
  
One hand clutching her clothes and the other on her waist, she tilted her head back and in a piping tone, barked fiercely, "Who needs your help anyway?" So saying, she ran back into the house, ignoring his furious shouts.  
  
He's a girl! Was all Shinji could think as he jumped about holding his shin. Little barbarian! With all the dirt on her just now, he mistook her for a boy. Gritting his teeth, Shinji narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. This is the last time she's getting the best of him, he vowed.  
  
Hope you like him, this young Shinji. I imagined that Shinji was an orphan picked up by Hiko12 much like Kenshin but I don't want to go into the details. I figured there would be more memories later on, probably for the next 1 or 2 chapters as the two of them grew up. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. chapter7

Rorouni Kenshin and associated characters doesn't belong to me. Only Kuroda Kaede's mine.  
  
Been busy with school work lately and all those projects so I've been neglecting my stories. But it's mid-term break now so there's time to catch up. On with young Hiko and Kaede.  
  
Chapter7  
  
It was not easy concentrating with that death glare leveled at his back but Shinji did his very best. Stab, slash, block, kick. Repeating the basic strokes, Shinji remembered his initial distaste when it was first demonstrated to him. It had looked so simple then but he was quickly dissuaded when that little barbarian actually managed to disarm him with those strokes. But in the last year, that had not happened again. With a satisfied grunt, he completed the last set of kata and lowered his sword. The hostility aimed at him had not abated. It had only escalated in the past two years. Sheathing his sword, he turned to go to the river to wash up, ignoring the little heathen behind.  
  
He mused on his way, what exactly was it about him that riled Kaede so much. Resentful of shishou's attention? Or was it because he was so much more talented than she was in terms of swordskills? And in all other matters too, he smirked. The rustle behind him and faint snap of branches told him that Kaede was following him again. Odd. If she detested him so much, why was she always following him around?  
  
The afternoon sun strained through the thick canopy of foilage casting dancing patches of lights on the forest floor. A fickle breeze filrted with the waving leaves and teased his hair. His hair had grown past his shoulders by now. Two years of intense training and regular meals had filled up his gawky frame. At the age of ten, he had already shed the awkardness of youth, his physical appearance and behaviour taking on the aspects of a man twice his age. The rounded planes had given way to a sharper slant lending an almost leonine look to his face.  
  
The running sound of water can be heard now. Turning to the right, he brushed away the overhanging vines and creepers to enter into a world known only to him. And that little spy behind. But he never minded her knowing because she had never come here while he was here. Letting the veil of vines fall behind him, he took a deep breath. Even the air seemed to smell different here. Cleaner, fresher with the sweet fragrance of bamboo. In this part of the forest, the bamboo strain grew pure forming a little bamboo grove. The stately, elegant stems swayed in the breeze welcoming their visitor to their bower.  
  
Smiling silghtly, Shinji laid his sword on the bank of the river and untied the rope that held his tunic closed. Wearing only his loincloth, he wadded into the deceptively shallow waters. Although closer to the bank, the water reaches only to his knees, at the middle of the river, the river floor became steep and standing there, it reached all to way to his neck. Sinking into the cool waters, he felt the little currents pushing against his body, massaging his aching muscles. Without knowing it, he let go of his guard.  
  
Peering through the thick curtain of greenery, Kaede saw that arrogant, nose-in-the-air, know –it-all interloper immersed in the water. Knitting her brows together, she tried to come up with reasons why she detested him so. But found to her surprise that she couldn't. She just don't like him. There was no reason. Being seven, Kaede could not understand that the reason for her animosity lies much deeper. It was the subconscious comparison between the two of them in her mind that led her to dislike him for he was everything that she wasn't.  
  
Throwing away her sudden thoughts, she searched the bank, her green eyes wide with mischief. Then with a grin, she found what she had been looking for. The sword lying so temptingly on the bank. Casting a glance at Shinji, she saw that he was still engrossed in his bath. Snickering, she crept over to the bank and snatched up the sword. Mission accomplished, she turned and hurried away.  
  
In the river, Shinji snapped his eyes open when he felt a strange stirring in the grove. Turnung around, he saw the fleeing figure of Kaede holding a long,narrow object in her arms. Instinctively, his eyes went to the bank. His sword was gone. Without hesitation, he leapt out of the river after that little thief. Another new name for her. Heathen, barbarian, spy and now, thief. But deep down, he knew she took his sword not out of avarice but simply to annoy him. Well, this time she did it. That sword was a gift from shishou on his first day here.It was important in a way he could not expressed.  
  
Kaede looked behind to see Shinji racing after her. Alarmed, she abandoned her original plan of hiding the sword in the forest, concentrating only on getting away first. In her hurry, she did not notice that she was getting precariously close to the edge of the river.But Shinji saw the danger she was in. "Stop, you're getting too close to the river!" His warning came too late. She had already stepped into the river. In her haste, she slipped and fell into the deep trench in the middle of the river. With a startled cry, her arms were flung upwards and the sword fell from her grasp.  
  
Still a head shorter than Shinji, Kaede found herself struggling to keep afloat. Her legs kicked frantically as the treacherous waters swirled around her, assailing her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Her heartbeats pumped loud and fast in her chest together with the splashing of water. Seeing her plight, Shinji jumped into the river immediately, strong arms reaching for her collar. Ignoring her struggles, he closed his hands on her collar, fisting tightly. With a heave, he dragged her behind him with his right hand while cleaving the water with his left.  
  
Panting heavily, he pulled himself and Kaede onto the river bank. Certain of their safety, Shinji turned over on his back and stared at the sky, his chest rising and falling with every breath. After a few minutes, he heard the small body beside him sitting up. Then he felt a nudge on his shoulders. He rolled his shoulders and sat up. Facing the wet, beraggled Kaede, the anger in him drained slowly away. She looked too pitiful for him to scold right now, especially when her green eyes seemed filled with unshed tears. It occurred to him that this was the first time he saw her in such a vulnerable state. But she wasn't going to get away with it so easily. Staring back mulishly, Shinji refused to break the silence.  
  
Kaede did not know what to say. Thank him for saving her? Apologise for taking his sword and then losing it? She was too proud and too stubborn to do either. But she had to say something. Blinking her tears away, she sniffed and said in a tone meant to be controlled and determined, " I'll get your sword back." So saying, she got to her feet and stumbled away out of the grove, her wet clothes still dripping.  
  
Running blindly, Kaede brushed aside the branches in her way, staggering a bit with exhaustion and humilation. To be saved by Shinji! But the embarrassment was soon eclipsed by the horror and fear she felt as she was drowning in the river. Tripping over an exposed root, she fell willy- nilly on the damp forest floor and all the conflicting emotions came flooding back. Unable to hold back her tears now that she was alone, Kaede bawled out her distress in great, gulping sobs.  
  
She did not know how much time had passed till she felt a hand on her back. She knew it was him but she no longer possessed the strength to swallow her tears and the hand felt so comfortable she did not want to push it away.  
  
Shinji looked at the small form in front of him and felt helpless for the first time in his ten years. He had never dealt with tears before. But he had to do something to stop her cries because he could not bear it anymore. With a sigh, he gathered her in his arms in a clumsy attempt to sooth her. Stroking her back, he hugged her close warming her cold, shivering body. Gradually, the racking sobs ceased. The hot tears that scalded his chest stopped flowing. Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Her thick lashes wet with tears were closed tightly. Unbidden, he noticed with surprise that his little barbarian was not as ugly as he had thought.  
  
The dunking in the river had washed away the dirt that usually covered her face revealing fair skin tinged with red due to her crying. A small, pert nose and pink lips. Lifting his hands, he wiped away the tear streaks on her face. A strange emotion had come across his heart. Something had changed regarding his feelings towards her. A sense of protectiveness mixed with something else. A newly awakened feeling that was neither like nor dislike but something more. Something different.  
  
Impatient with his own thoughts, he stood up, still cradling her in his arms. Kaede was small for her age so he managed to carry her with no problem. Making sure that she was still sleeping, he headed for home. Kaede opened one of her eyes cautiously, peeking at him through her lashes. Not knowing how to face him after her crying jag, she pretended to fall asleep. Looking up at him from his arms, she found that she did not detest him that much after all. The rocking motions as he walked reminded her of the comfort of the cradle she had when she was younger. She snuggled closer into the crook of his arms and within moments, fell asleep.  
  
The faint breeze continued on its way, teasing the leaves and forming little waves across the surface of the calm river. Lights and shadow chased each other on the forest floor. Everything seemed to remain the same. But between Shinji and Kaede, something new and intricate had changed irrevocably.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long delay but I've tons of reports and projects in school to do. Do review and let me know what you think. 


	8. chapter8

Rorouni Kenshin and associated characters doesn't belong to me. Only Kuroda Kaede's mine.  
  
Finally back after such a long break. Been busy with 'Strings and puppets' and. I had an idea for Kaede but couldn't find enough information so the idea was scrapped. The relationship between Kaede and Shinji are changing for the better. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter8  
  
The moon travelled slowly across the night skies, casting a pale light over all its domain, tinting the little wooden house with a silvery sheen. Through the open window, the moon peeked in on the two children lying on opposite corners in the small, sparse room. Sleeping soundly, with their blankets drawn up to their neck, there was an angelic innocence about them. A quality sorely lacking when they were awake. But were they really sleeping?  
  
Kaede opened one eye carefully. Through the little slit, she looked around and found that everything was as normal. Tou-san had checked on them some time ago and should be asleep by now. More confidently, she opened both eyes and sat up, careful not to make any noise. She could see with the help of moonlight the unmoving lump that was Shinji. He looked dead to the world. Not wanting to risk waking him up, Kaede decided to sneak out through the window. Tiptoing across the room, avoiding all the creaky wooden floor boards, Kaede swung one leg over the window sil and climbed out.  
  
Her bare feet touched the damp dirt floor. She wriggled her toes and felt the soil beneath gave way slightly and pressed against the soles of her feet. She suppressed a giggle at the ticklish feel. There was serious business she had to accomplish tonight. It was a matter of honour and pride. She would not let mere water stand in her way. Certain that she did not wake Shinji or disturb her father, she took off for the forest, her movements swift and agile, blending into the night shadows.  
  
Inside the room, Shinji's eyes opened. Sweeping away the blanket, he stood up and walked over to the window just in time to see Kaede disappeared into the forest. Narrowing his eyes, he debated whether to follow or not. In the end, curiousity and concern won out. Muttering under his breath, he climbed out of the window and followed, his actions smooth and sure. Silently, he followed the fleet-footed shadow in front.  
  
The forest was totally dark except for the slivers of silvery beams that pierced through the forest canopy. With the faint light, Shinji managed to keep up with Kaede from a distance. What was she doing in the forest so late at night? Shinji frowned as he dodged behind a tree. She did not eat much during dinner tonight. In fact, she had been quiet and out of sorts since they returned from the forest. He thought it was the dunking in the river that had frightened her so he kept an eye on her the whole day. Now she was heading for the bamboo grove. What was she going to do there?  
  
From a distance, he saw her brushed aside the veil of vines and entered the grove. Shinji hunched over and padded silently across, carefully lifting the vines. The reflection of the moon on the smooth surface of the still waters lent an unearthly quality to the enclosed grove. But Shinji, eager to locate Kaede, was oblivious to its beauty. Eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, Shinji scanned the area and discovered Kaede standing in front on the river, facing it.  
  
For a long while, Kaede stood motionless, simply staring into the river as though trying to see through it. Her posture was stiff and her fists were clenched. Shinji could see that she was breathing heavily. From fear? He could not figure out what she wanted to do. Wasn't she scared? After all, she almost drowned at that exact same spot that very afternoon. Just when Shinji was about to lose his patience and walk over to ask her what she was going to do, Kaede dipped her bare foot into the water.  
  
And withdrew it instantly, sending little ripples and droplets across the calm surface. Grimacing, she bent over and started to roll up her pants. Pulling them all the way up to her knees, she straightened and took a deep breath. Scrunching up her face, she lifted one leg and stepped into the water. Bitting her lips till all the blood drained from it, she brought up her other leg and stamped it into the river. Water flew upwards at the sudden movement, splashing everywhere. Most of it landed on her, the water darkening the front of her shirt and pants. But she stood her ground.  
  
With the determination and implacableness one sees in a kamikaze worrior, Kaede strode into the river. Shinji watched with drawn brows. She wanted to play with water now? The water level now reached her knees and was lapping against the rolled up pants. She did not stop there. One foot in front of the other, she continued on her way into deeper waters. Finally realising that she was not going to stop, Shinji rushed out from behind the vines and did not bother with keeping quiet. Splashing into the water with one huge stride, he caught hold of Kaede's arm and stopped her from stepping into the deep trench in the center of the river.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Giving her a good shake and turning her around to face him, Shinji demanded.  
  
"I…I……," Kaede stuttered. She was all prepared to go into the river to retrieve thaat sword for him and it took all of her courage to even step into the water. Now she was found out. She did not know if it was relief or panic she felt right now.  
  
"Coming here so late in the night! Are you looking to get drowned again? Huh?" His grip on her arm tightened. He could not believe her hard- headedness. He knew she was proud, stubborn and full of herself. Trying to get over her fear was one thing but putting herself in danger like this was just plain stupid. If he had not followed her, she would be struggling in the water again!  
  
His harsh voice and the condemnation in it shook her and roused her temper. She shrugged out of his hold and straightened her back. Tossing her head back, she snapped, "I'll do what I please. And I'll get your sword back now!"  
  
Realising that the reason for her coming here tonight was to get his sword just angered him further. "You can't even hold your breath under water and you think you can get my sword back? You think you can do everything? Don't you think of the consequences?"  
  
"I can do anything you can! Don't you look down on me! You… you arrogant pig!" With the temper fueling her, she gave him a shove that sent him tumbling. Forgetting that she was a girl, Shinji shoved right back and the two of them started fighting in the river. Standing waist-deep in the water, all their training in sword fighting thrown out of the window, the wet scuffle turned into a free-for-all splashing, punching aand even biting. Shinji had the advantage in height and strength but Kaede was wiry and tricky. Her fear of water forgotten, she swung her fist wildly at that smarmy, irritating face. Shinji ducked the blow and caught the flying fist but before he could return in kind, Kaede rammed straight into him, her head lowered.  
  
With an 'Oomp', Shinji fell back sitting down with Kaede. Losing her balance, Kaede found herself face down in the water and struggled to sit up. Both of them broke through the surface of the water at the same time. Staring at each other, taking in the sopping wet hair and breathless, disheveled look, an odd silence descended. A loaded silence.  
  
Shinji brushed the straggled strands of hair back from his face self- consciously. He was older and ought to know better than to indulge in a fight in the middle of the night with Kaede. In a river, no less. Not that she would get ill. She was stronger and healthier than a bull. It was the principle of it.  
  
"You're not scared of water anymore?" He could see how much it cost her just now to step into the river a moment ago.  
  
Surprised, Kaede looked around. It was true. She was in the water but…she wasn't afraid. The overpowering fear that took over her and rendered her helpless was gone! She knew it, nothing in the world could faze her for long! "I was never scared in the first place. Hn." Pleased with herself, she brought both hands down onto the water with a 'Smack'. Water flew upwards and splashed both of them in the face. With a delighted laugh, Kaede started to play with the water, splashing Shinji deliberately.  
  
"Hey! Stop that right now!" Blinking the water out of his eyes, Shinji used his strictest voice but to no avail. The mischief and daredevil in him up too, Shinji stood up suddenly, dumping Kaede who was sitting on his leg into the water. She struggled upwards, sputtering out water and met with an impressive deluge of water from Shinji who swept the water towards her with his palms. The war was on.  
  
After what seemed like hours, both of them dragged themselves back onto the river bank and laid down, tired out. The water battle had cleansed away the vague animosity and misunderstanding between them. With one hand behind his head and one leg bent, Shinji stared at the dark, purplish skies. Here on the mountains, the moon and stars seemed unusually brighter than down in the cities. He remembered the cramped, crowded alley ways. The dirty, foul smell of unwashed bodies and the grunting, animal noises from bodies that grind against each other. The soft pleading for it to stop, the tired eyes of his mother…Shinji shook his head. He had not thought of where he came from in two years. He thought he left it all behind him. It was so different here. With shishou and with Kaede.  
  
He turned his head to look at her. She looked so helpless this afternoon…no. Yesterday afternoon. So small but she can be so fierce too. And stubborn. And arrogant. And brave. The same girl who cried herself to sleep in his arms and the same girl who tried to slug him one just now. The girl who giggled and laughed and splashed water on him. Taught him how to play too. What was he to do with her?  
  
"Shinji," Kaede started. Her eyes were on the night stars even as she spoke. "I really will get your sword back. I will."  
  
He blinked in shock. That was the first tme she called him by name. But it felt odd to him. Shouldn't it be Shinji-niisan or something? He shrugged it off. They weren't formal here on the mountains. But 'Shinji'. Just plain 'Shinji'. Did that mean they were friends?  
  
"How are you going to get my sword back? You can't swim or hold your breath underwater,"Shinji stated matter-of-factly. "It will be faster if I just get it back myself tomorrow morning. Then you can see clearly in the light." He left unspoken the lack of thinking Kaede did by coming in the night to get the sword. She couldn't find it in the water without light no matter how clear the water was.  
  
Hearing the jibe, Kaede flushed. It did not stop her from insisting, though. "I lost it and I will get it back." The unbending, obsinate tone was back.  
  
"I need to practise with my sword. By the time you learn to swim and get the sword back, it could be months. Give it up, Kaede." Shinji tried to reason with her.  
  
"I'll lend you my sword and exchange it back when I get your's back," She turned to face him, her bright green eyes determined. Both of them used real swords in their practise. A way of teaching them respect for the sword. There was no room for mistake and they were taught this from the very beginning. Kaede was given one of her own when she was just four. It was too heavy for her to lift then but training and practise had helped her developed a trick of balancing the sword between her palm and her wrist that made it easier for her to wield the sword for a longer time. Both their swords were crafted for them by shishou and were twins, perfectly balanced and designed for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
"Then what about your sword practise?" Shinji asked, surprised. She was keen on the sword and never let up on her practise especially since she lost to him a year ago during a mock duel. "You are already behind me and I'll leave you biting the dust if you even let up for a day."  
  
Kaede's eyes narrowed, her green cat eyes flashing. "Swimming isn't so hard. I'll get it back within a week, so there!"  
  
Shinji grinned inwardly. She was so easy to bait. "I'll teach you how to swim. With me as your teacher, you will learn it within a day," Confidence rang in his voice. "Unless," he paused deliberately, "You are slow."  
  
That got an immediate reaction as Shinji predicted it would. He was understanding her more and more. Jumping to her feet, she glared down at Shinji who was still lying on the ground with that gleam in his eye. He was laughing at her!  
  
"I am not slow and I'll show you tomorrow!" She was sorely tempted to kick him but he was on his back so it would not be fair. But on the next practise session in front of tou-san, she would kick his ass!  
  
Getting up slowly on his feet, he drawled, "Tomorrow then. After my practise, before shishou comes back." Then he reached out and did something he had been longing to do. He pulled on the long curling strand of hair that was plastered onto her cheek and tweaked her nose. Without waiting for her to react, he ran.  
  
"Shinji! You…" Her hands flew to her nose and her eyes widened. He…he pinched her! Instantly, she tried to look for something to throw at him. But there was nothing. Never mind. Her cheeks puffed with indignation, she ran after him with yells and threats. Together, they ran back, one chasing the other, their shouts filling the silent night with life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be a few years later. I mean, they should be a bit older. Maybe thirteen and ten. Can't decide. Sorry I took so long. I mean reeeeeaaaaaally sorry. There was 'S&p' and another fic so this one sort of took the backseat for a while. You probably thought I wasn't going to finish it but I will. Just might take longer, that's all. Thanks for your reviews and for reading even if you didn't leave a review. And Winter, I'll try to update more regularly. Their teen years will definitely be more fun! Wicked, wicked ideas I have. Just don't know if it will work. Actually, I planned it to be two years by two years for each chapter but…well. You know what happens to the best-laid plans.  
  
Courtaud, Seychella, Omochi, KnK4ever, thanks for your reviews. I know not a lot of people out there read Hiko fics or write Hiko fics so I really appreciate knowing somebody bothers to read mine. Thanks again. 


End file.
